


making sweet music all night

by feygrim



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: inspired by Guitar (Stroke of Love) cause Peniel's part got me shook af





	making sweet music all night

**Author's Note:**

> the day BTOB does a sexy concept is the day I die (Thriller era doesn't really count for me)

Since Peniel's lyrics were in English, he had to go more in depth to explain the meaning behind his lyrics. And for this song....well, it was kind of embarrassing to say the least. He knew exactly what Minhyuk wanted for Guitar but he was sure his lyrics were too.....racy. Maybe they wouldn't be a good fit and Minhyuk wanted something more subtle? As he argued internally, he reminded himself that he knew the members though, down from their dirty underwear to their porn preferences to their not-so-secret kinks. They were at that point in their relationship where they were just way too comfortable with each other to really be embarrassed about anything. They wouldn't judge him. Minhyuk wouldn't judge him. So he sucked in a breath and knocked on the studio door. 

 

"Who is it?" 

 

"It's me."

 

"Oh, come in." 

 

He obeyed the voice, finding the door unlocked and opened it to see Minhyuk sitting in front of the dashboard, chewing on a pencil intently as he stared at composition paper. The older man acknowledged Peniel with a small smile and a 'one moment' gesture so Peniel plopped on the couch. After a few minutes, Minhyuk spun around in his chair and smiled sunnily towards Peniel, walking over to join him on the couch. 

 

"What's up?" 

 

"I didn't interrupt anything important?" Peniel asked. 

 

"Not really, and I needed the break anyway. Anything for my favorite." Minhyuk winked and Peniel rolled his eyes. 

 

"Why are you like this? I'm asking on the behalf of Melody."

 

Minhyuk shrugged. "Like that Lady Gaga song, I'm 'born this way'." Peniel laughed at Minhyuk's sudden but adorable English, throwing his head back, and Minhyuk laughed with him, showing his crow's feet. 

 

"You're ridiculous," Peniel snorted, poking his leg with his knee. Minhyuk playfully poked back and tried to peer over to see the papers in Peniel's hands. Peniel flushed and held the papers against his chest. 

 

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows. "You know that only makes me more curious right? Is this why you visited me?" 

 

Peniel fidgeted, scratching his head and glancing everywhere but at Minhyuk. "Yeah, um, it's the, uh, I finally figured out the lyrics for Guitar and wanted you to see them. You know, for approval."

 

"So let me see them," Minhyuk said, his curiosity even more piqued now that he knew what those papers had on them. 

 

"Well, uh, they're in English so, I'll have to explain them...." Peniel blushed and almost crumpled the papers in his hands. 

 

Minhyuk couldn't help but scream internally, holding himself back from shaking the words out of the Chicago boy. "You really know how to grab a person's attention....go on." He grabbed one of Peniel's hands, massaging the tension out of it. "Rap it for me. Like you would if you were recording." 

 

Peniel took several breaths, closing his eyes so he was in the right headspace. He had practiced so many times he didn't really need to look at the paper as he let the words flow off his tongue, getting more and more confident as he reached the climax (ha) of the rap. 

 

Minhyuk watched and listened, enraptured by Peniel's energy. It was electrifying to see him in his element and owning it. He got caught up in the way Peniel's voice shifted and how his whole demeanour changed from quiet to confident and bombastic. Even though he didn't understood a word, he clapped at the end. 

 

"Good?" Peniel asked.

 

"Perfect," Minhyuk answered. "We just have to arrange and record. What do the lyrics mean?" 

 

"Ah...it's a bit...." Peniel bit his lip and explained to the best of his ability. As he talked, Minhyuk was giving him a look that was kind of dangerous, and was it weird to be turned on and scared at the same time? He was pretty sure he saw a meme about that before. ".....So yeah, that's it. Is it too much? By the way you're looking at me, I'm guessing not.......?"

 

"Show me."

 

"...What?" 

 

Minhyuk smiled, sharp and dangerous, lifting up onto his knees and leaning over the younger man. He made sure never to break eye contact. "Show me how you hit that G precisely." His head tilted slightly and he smirked at the sight of Peniel's adam's apple bobbing up and down. "So I can better understand the lyrics of course."

 

It's kind of ridiculous how greasy Minhyuk could be and yet still have this heart-pounding, palm-sweating effect on him. This wasn't exactly his intention when he came here but he wasn't going to complain. "O-of course," Peniel huffed amusedly, muttering "ridiculous" as he leaned up to catch Minhyuk's lips with his own, putting all his skill into it to wipe the smug smirk off of the rapper's face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna add some smut but it felt right to leave it like this *shrugs*  
> if you have any ideas for a smut scene i could add, leave a comment down below or message me anonymously at curiouscat.me/btobnsfw


End file.
